You're Back!
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: AU Rose Tomoko an old friend of Satoshi's went to travel the world after they both left from College but now she's back. And she's missed him. This is told mostly from Satoshi's POV. Yeah I can't think of anything else to say...
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi's POV  
I was standing on the deck of the boat while we were going to our school trip when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard since University Graduation.  
"No way Rose is that you?" I asked when I saw her running around on deck.  
"Yup it is. I finished traveling and I got bored so I remembered when you told me you were going back to middle school and well I thought it was a good idea I only registered a little while ago." She said laughing I noticed her teeth.  
"So you still haven't straightened out your teeth from that thumb sucking problem that you had when you were younger." I told her a laugh was her only response.  
"No I'm working on it it's just you can't see it." She replied, "But they have gotten way better."  
"You have changed so much." I said.  
"No I haven't really." She replied, "I haven't changed more than you. I can feel your change. It's the same as mine."  
"You have no idea about how much I've been through-" I began.  
"Yes I do I've been through it too. I know about Krad he's been bothering me for a little while." She replied.  
"Hm I wonder who she is." Risa said walking over to the two of us.  
"Hi I'm Risa Harada. Who are you?" She asked Rose.  
"I'm Rose Tomoko." Rose replied simply.  
"Yeah so are you two dating or something?" She asked us.  
"Maybe but who's to say that we didn't just meet today?" Rose asked.  
"Did you?" Risa asked.  
"Nah we were in school together." Rose answered.  
"So you're a genius too?" Risa asked.  
"Yeah I was a genius who was always stuck 1 behind him it was so dumb." She replied.  
"So are you two dating?" Risa asked.  
"Geez now I remember why I traveled to get away from these annoying questions. No we aren't." Rose answered, then I noticed she reached up to her face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"Feh it's just a bloody nose." She replied.  
"Are you sure last time you had a bloody nose I remember that you ended up with heat stroke." I asked her.  
"I think so..." She replied.

"Rose you have heat stroke there's no denying it." I told her.  
"I know." She said.  
"I'll go get you some water." I told her but then I noticed that something wouldn't let me go. I looked down and it was Rose she had a vicelike grip on my hand.  
"Please don't leave me here alone." She said tears pouring down her face and washing off some of the dried blood.  
"Don't worry I won't." I said draping my arm around her shoulders.  
"Thank you." She said, as I wiped the tears and blood off her face, "Thank You."  
"Remember the promise that I made to you after graduation?" I asked her.  
"Yes I do." She replied.  
"Well I'm still keeping it." I stated.  
"Thank you." She said hugging me.  
"Ow." I said she had hugged me right across where my wings usually came out when I turned into Krad.  
"I'm sorry." She said, "Hey is that the island?"  
"Looks like it." I answered.  
As it turns out there were an odd number of girls and boys so we both got into our rooms alone.

R&R please this is new for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is awesome!" Rose said as she ran across the beach during free time that day, "Except you need to stop acting like your allergic to the sun it looks funny."

"No thank you." I said walking over Daisuke and Mio.

After I had left rose snuck up behind me and snatched off my shirt and ran away with it.

"You can't get it!." She taunted.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yup." Rose said as she ran off again, I chased her but I never got close enough to actually catch her.

"HA you can't catch me!" She shouted back at me waving my shirt around above her head.

"Oh give it back already." I yelled at her.

"NO I WON'T!" She replied turning on her heel and running away again, I ran up behind her and tackled her down to the sand.

"Now give it back." I stated still lying on top of Rose cause I knew that if I got up she'd run away again even though I also knew that she could easily lift me up off her and run away anyway.

"No I'm gonna make you not wear it for the rest of today." She whispered lightly kissing me and then throwing me off her and she started to run again.

"No way." I said running after her, "You're not allowed to do that."

"Do what Satoshi dear?" She asked innocently stopping suddenly so I ran into her again.

"First things first NO pet names you know they bug the hell out of me but mainly you're not allowed to trick me like that." I answered.

"I don't know what your talking about." She stated.

"Stop playing dumb you know what I'm talking about." I replied.

"Right you just assume that." She said.

"No you know that if you kiss me I'll drop my guard for a second so you end up tricking me." I stated.

"Well then." She said kissing me again but this time she didn't run off.

"What?" I asked after we had broken the kiss.

"Here you can have your shirt back if you promise to never wear it again.", Said Rose holding out the shirt to me.

"Well thanks but we should be getting back inside now." I replied taking it.

"Good cause I need to get all this sand off me from when you tackled me." She answered turning to walk back.

"One question first." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Why have you been so hyper today." I asked her.

"Honest truth my aunt decided to play a trick on me and give me coffee filled with sugar this morning so thats why." She answered.

"Psychopath." I muttered, I learned a long time ago to never give Rose excessive amounts of sugar.

"You're remembering when I ate a crap load of sugar back in college and I was so hyper that I kept you up all night aren't you?" She asked me as we were walking back.

"Yeah not the fondest memory of my life." I answered.

"Dude that was soo much fun I love sugar highs you need to have one." She said.

"How about I don't and say I did?" I asked her.

"But that's no fun I vow I will snag you on a sugar high before I'm 16." She replied.

"Good luck with that I vow I will stay away from you if you have sugar until I'm 16." I stated.

"You are so boring sometimes." She said rolling her eyes.

"So?" I asked her.

"Oh never mind." She said, "But now I also vow that I will somehow keep you from being boring too."

"Yeah you do that." I said.

"Don't worry I will." She promised.

"Oh great." I said, cause I knew that she most likely wouldn't back down from that promise.

The next day we had a nature hike and Rose and myself teamed up.

"I may want to add I absolutely hate hiking." Rose said to me.

"Feh it's okay I hate them too." I replied.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Satoshi's POV.

"I HATE hiking!" Rose proclaimed after we had finished the nature hike and we were back on the beach.

"You don't need to announce that to the whole school." I told her.

"Well yeah but I just want it to be made known." She said looking up at me.

"Woah your glasses they're different." I said when I looked down.

"Okay that was probably the most random thing for a person to notice." She said looking up at me.

"Why do you wear them your glasses?" I asked her.

"Because I actually need them I'm nearsighted as heck if your forgot." She said walking away.

"Yeah I know but why don't you wear contacts or something it'd look better." I asked following her.

"Because I know I'd lose contacts like I lose my homework all the time that and I don't really feel like doing anything else." She answered and then I saw her comparing her hight to mine and she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

My only reply was another burst of laughter out of her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm finally taller than you." She said then she stuck her tongue out at me. I looked at her and she was right she was taller then me by about two inches.

"Wait wait wait. Stick your tongue out at me again." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it already." I stated.

"Uh okay?" said Rose sticking her tongue out again I was right.

"When'd you get your tongue pierced?" I asked her.

"That I can't believe you believe that it's fake." She replied sticking her tongue back in and taking it off. "One of my friends I went back to visit in America introduced them to me."

"Really?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool you won't believe how many people I've tricked into believing that I think your number seventy-six. But I'm not sure." She answered, "It was nice when I went to America again I saw a lot of my old friends again: Sara, Setsuna, Eavan, Briallen, and Newlyn she was the one who introduced me to the whole fake piercing thing but I honestly believe I have you to thank cause I only made friends with them after I became friends with you. But I seriously missed you the whole time."

"Yeah me too. I never had any friends before you or after you for a while until Daisuke that is but even then you were always my best friend." I said.

"That hurts I went from someone you claimed to love a year ago I leave and then I'm just your best friend." She stated.

"No no no that's not what I mean. I still love you but you're also my best friend in short I probably couldn't live without you. Sorry." I replied.

"Best not let your fan club be hearing that." She said.

"Like I pay attention to them?" I asked her.

"I have no idea you've got to remember that I haven't been here long." She answered.

"Yeah I just forgot." I replied, "Cause well yeah I've been going to school for such a long time with you I tend to forget that you just barely re-registered." .

"Weren't we told that interaction between boys and girls was suppost to be limited to when we were in groups?" She asked.

"Most likely but I wasn't really listening." I answered.

"Oh yeah you were reading weren't you." She replied.

"Yeah but you were drawing." I reminded her.

"So neither of us were paying attention that's now our excuse if we get in trouble." She said.

I asked her,"Yeah but wouldn't we get in trouble if we told them we weren't paying attention?".

"Feh like I care you know how often I got into trouble the first time I went to middle school." She stated.

"We got in worse trouble when we were in college." I reminded her.

"Actually no if you don't remember I got in trouble all the time not you." She said.

"No I got in trouble with you cause I was with you during that whole time. Remember?" I asked her.

"Really I never saw you get into trouble at school." She replied.

"Yes I did just not around you administration usually thought that would be a bad idea." I said.

"Interesting. Very interesting." She said.

Now people I may start updating this slower than usual mainly because school has started again and I'm probably gonna have to do more than ever before in school. So yeah plus I thank all you people who reviewed and those who read too. So yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

.I am sorry that I haven't added anything in forever. School started and then I got caught up in other things so yeah...

"What's so funny?" I asked Rose who was giggling unceasingly and hadn't stopped for a while.

"What just seeing you forcibly dressed up like Dark was hilarious. And trust me the look does not work for you. Don't ever attempt it again. I'm not kidding Satoshi your eyes are too big and you're too pale. " She answered calming her giggles for a few seconds.

"Do you honestly think that I liked the costume? I knew I looked stupid you don't need to rub it in." I said.

"But it's fun to." She sniffled and pouted slightly.

"Stop stop stop!" I said I didn't want her pouting it always melted me into a pile of love struck goo.

"I feel happy." She spouted randomly around ten minutes later.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno." She answered.

"There really is no point of being happy if there is nothing to be happy about." I stated, "Only children can get away with being constantly happy..."

"Which helps them from being all depressed like you are." She said.

"You're forgetting your self. You are only happy when you get a sugar high otherwise you're worse than me." I said shoving her lightly.

"You forget that I could probably break you in half so you'd best not insult me." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You're being a freak I hope you know that." I said hugging her, "But its okay. That's why I love you."

"So you wouldn't like me if I was normal?" She asked.

"Nah I'd like you anyway but your abnormality is endearing." I answered.

"Not to mention that to stick with you she'd have to be abnormal." A voice from behind us said.

"What does that mean Sara?" Rose asked turning to the voice.

"What he's weird." Someone said.

"You are weirder." Rose said hitting the guy.

"Care to tell me anything?" I asked.

"Yeah I may as well bring you out of the dark Satoshi. These two are Sara and Setsuna. They're two of my friends from America now don't let the fact that Sara's even shorter than you think that she's younger than us. She's the same age as we are. Setsuna is the same age as us too and a giant pretty much." Rose answered.

"Hello." Setsuna said.

"Yeah Hi." Sara said.

Setsuna was really tall he stood about 3 inches taller than Rose so he was probably around 5'8 5'9 somewhere in there. He also had long messy red hair that came down just barely past his shoulders and brown eyes that were covered by glasses. Sara was completely different from her younger brother. She was 5 feet tall and had long straight hip-length red hair and hazel eyes.

"So what are you Satoshi?" Setsuna asked.

"I pretty much run the local police force. What do you do?" I answered.

"I am an actor actually." Setsuna said, "And my sister's an actress."

"What do you do again Rose?" Sara asked confused.

"Remember I jointly own a restaurant and a Night Club?" Rose answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Heh heh." Sara answered.

"That's not unexpected knowing you." Setsuna teased.

"Shut up." Sara said.

"What I have a point." Setsuna said.

We all walked to Rose's house Sara and Setsuna practically skipping along behind us. We reached the house and when we opened the door out ran a black and white kitten that crashed into us.

"She's adorable! When'd you get her?" Sara asked picking up the kitten.

"You know you seem to forget stuff easily when you're distracted." Setsuna said leaning against the wall.

"Well you're my twin brother so you'll just have to deal with it." Sara said.

"Just ignore them Satoshi they're best friends, even though they also quite often fight they don't really mean it. After a while you'll get used to it and you can just ignore it." Rose whispered to me before she spoke up to Sara, "I've had her ever since I got back here."

"She is just so adorable!" Sara said hugging the cat. It hissed at Sara and scratched her across her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention it's a cat with as much tolerance for physical touch as me." Rose said laughing softly.

"Well then." Setsuna said hugging her. That pissed me off. I stormed over to them and grabbed Rose's arm pulling her back to me.

"Mine." I said holding onto her arm, "Don't touch her."

"Possessive friend isn't he?" Setsuna whispered to Sara I knew he was talking about me and right at the moment I didn't care.

"He's a bit more than my friend Setsuna." Rose said wrapping her arms around me.

"Aren't you a little too young for that kind of thing right now?" Sara asked.

"I'm by most people's standards a little too young for a lot of things I do. Personally I don't care." Rose said.

"I'm lost." Setsuna said.

"Should I explain once we get inside?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure." Sara said, "I would personally like a little more information on this relationship as well."

We walked into her living room the house was fairly large but not insanely. The room was decorated mainly in greens. I knew that Rose and her aunt were both full blooded Irish and were proud of their heritage and the island they had come from. And they reflected their beliefs.

"So what exactly is going on between you two?" Setsuna asked.

"We've been together forever." Rose answered holding onto my arm.

"How? I remember you saying that you used to go to school with him and you were the only ones your age but otherwise you haven't said anything." Sara said.

"I don't wanna talk about it you'd attempt to put me on the Path of Truth and Justice again if you knew." Rose answered. I didn't understand what she was talking about with this whole path of truth and justice thing that Rose was going on about honestly to me it sounded a bit like Sara and Setsuna were religion nuts, for all I knew they could be I had only met them a while ago.

"My sister might. I won't so why won't you at least tell me?" Setsuna said.

"Newsflash Setsuna I would only tell you if my life depended on it." Rose said defying him.

"Well then I guess it does." Setsuna said pulling a gun out of his green and cream jacket.

"I'll help." Sara said pulling a gun out of her denim jacket.

"Why do they have guns?" I whispered.

"The same reason my aunt has a battle axe in her bedroom. They're just nuts." She answered.

"You seem to have forgotten that you have weapons in your bedroom as well you always have. I will never forget the knife that was on your floor that I happened to land on when we fell off your bed and I had to land on it." I said the memory still annoyed me.

"Answer me." Sara yelled holding the gun to my temple while Setsuna did the same thing to Rose. "When did this happen?"

"Two years ago." I answered simply.

"She means how did it happen!" Setsuna said.

"You honestly think that we'd tell that?" Rose scoffed. Hearing that Sara loaded up her gun and got ready to shoot while Setsuna did the same.

I was saved though from having a bullet through my head by having Rose's aunt Eithne walk into the room.

"Now now now, Sara, Setsuna, I know you've been itching to use those guns for a while but now is not the time." She said.

"Fine." Sara growled re-pocketing her gun. While her twin did the same.

"Oh and by the way João called and said that she'd most likely be in tomorrow." Eithne said.

"Okay." Rose answered.

"Well since you aren't gonna tell us anything than we'll just go." Sara said leaving, "We'll talk later."

"Bye." Rose said. After they had left I leaned in closer to her and whispered:

"I had always thought that the guns crazy American was a stereotype but it seems it isn't your friends really are gun crazed Americans."

"You get used to it." She said absentmindedly biting her green and purple tipped fingernails.

"Rose! How many times have I told you not to bite your fingernails? It's already bad enough that you still need to straighten your teeth from when you were little." Eithne shouted into the room because she had seen her niece.

"Sorry!" Rose yelled back even though she just kept chewing on her nails.

"You'd better stop. Even if it's for no other reason than having to redo your nails they seem like they took forever to do not to mention that they were different yesterday." I said pulling her hand down from her face and examined her bloody fingers. "You need to stop doing that. And you know it."

"I know. I know. Now lay off." She said pulling her bloody hand away from me.

"No." I stated walking her to the bathroom and washing off her fingers before bandaging them up.

"Hey Aunt Eithne, when did you get the clear liquid bandage stuff?" Rose asked walking into the kitchen to help her aunt with me right behind them.

"I got it for when we go to work cause not only does it look bad when we're all bandaged up, but, because you also are really clumsy when you have bandages on such places like your fingers. It was really a pain to clean up that wine you spilt last week cause of bandages." Eithne answered. Eithne had seen the look I was giving Rose and whispered to me, "Don't ask."

"Okay." I replied.

"Hey Rose can you help me with this?" Eithne asked.

"With what?" Rose asked confused.

"You don't pay attention do you?" I asked her.

"Sometimes I do." Was Rose's soft reply.

"I even heard her she wants you to help her with dinner." I said.

"Oh that was what she was asking about? Sure Aunt Eithne I'll help." She answered.

"Well I think I should be going now." I said starting to stand up.

"Nope. It's too dark. You can't go. You have to stay." Eithne said bounding over and pushing me back down into my chair.

"I've gone around in the dark before." I said trying to stand back up but Eithne was still holding me there she didn't look it but she was strong. Honestly Eithne looked like a blossom that could've wilted at any moment.

"No." She said simply.

"Why won't your aunt let me go." I asked Rose who was busy chopping carrots.

"Because she doesn't trust your step father at all so she doesn't want you to go home but also because she doesn't want anyone going out at night after all that traveling that we did and I kept on repeatedly getting lost." She answered.

"But I have something I need to do tonight." I stated, "I still can't believe that you're rubbing in the way I looked during play rehearsal even though it was 3 days ago."

"What you were funny as heck in that outfit what can I say. Although you really are too pale to play Dark." Rose said coming and sitting by me, "I mean if you wanted me to I could have Sara help with the make-up and she knows how to darken skin I mean her and Setsuna were in Aida before so she had to learn how to do that style of make up."

"Who were they?" I asked wanting to get the topic off of my Dark costume.

"Well Setsuna was Radames and Sara was in the chorus mainly because she was working on Peter Pan at the same time. She wanted to be Tinkerbell but she was too big and ended up as Wendy." She answered simply.

"Aida's always been something to me that I think if you could you'd be in." I said.

"Well I was invited to be in it when Setsuna was in it last year but I denyed the offer thinking that not only would I be gone while it was on but I also thought that my voice wasn't good enough for it." She said.

"She has low self-esteem when it comes to her artistic talents in other words." Eithne said.

"Aunt Eithne please stay out of our conversation." Rose said.

"Hey I have a right to butt in if you forgot your parents are dead so I get to be both of them for you. Which means I get twice the opportunities to spy on you." Eithne said.

"Let's not let her and my stepfather hook up. That would suck." I whispered to Rose.

"Actually my aunt would kill him if she could… So she may end up hooking up with him if she could get away with killing him…" She whispered back to me.

"She wouldn't be able to kill him without someone who'd actually admit that she murdered him finding out." I said.

"I guess my hope has disappeared." Eithne said sadly.

"Please." Rose said taking a sip from the soda that I hadn't even realized that was sitting in front of her.

"What can I say? I've been hoping to kill him since I first met him. Sorry Satoshi-kun but your stepfather is a certified jerk." Eithne stated.

"It's okay. I know he is." I said, looking away.

I know I know I know this chapter was kind of a filler and stuff but I needed to introduce some of the characters. Sorry that it's not as good as it's been. But I will start to work on the next chapter soon and get that done so I can post it.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to go." I said.

"Yeah." Rose agreed, as we left.

"Why are you here too Tomoko?" Dark asked after Rose had made her entrance as well.

"I got dragged along." She answered.  
"You'd better not get involved." Dark warned.

"Just because you don't want to fight your baby sister." She whispered, before standing by the window of the room.

She sat there sulking that she ended up left out of the battle until her other half grew impatient and took over, almost the exact same time as mine.

"Is that my sister?" Dark asked seeing her.

"Good you do still recognize me. Even if we haven't seen each other for centuries." She drawled walking over.

"You're still as pissed as ever aren't you Shadow?" Dark asked.

"Maybe I'm slightly less." She said, stepping over to me past her older brother ignoring him, her response the only thing acknowledging his presence. She was only concerned with me.

"Hello Shadow." I said.

"Krad, hello." She said smirking slightly.

"I had expected better of you Shadow! You aren't supposed to still love him after all he did to you!" Dark exclaimed.

"You can't control her anymore Dark. She's not under your control anymore she can choose on her own now you should know that." I said.

"That doesn't stop the fact that you were the one who messed up my baby sister. You were the one who lead her to make the choices that landed her in this rotten curse. It wasn't me it was all you." Dark protested.

"You guys do know that I'm right here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes but had your family not forbidden us so much this wouldn't have happened." I said, slowly wrapping my arms around the waist of the girl in front of me.

"Get your hands off her!" Dark yelled.

"Why should I" I asked as I began to kiss her.

We were interrupted however by a girl walking in through the door at the time I didn't know that it was João.

"Whoa I think I'm in the wrong place." She said, "I don't know any of you people."

"Go back to wherever you came from we don't need any annoyances." Dark stated.

"Oh well then in that case then I'm going to be staying right here." João said, indignantly sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I don't need to have to deal with you too I already have to deal with my little sister and her- ugh lover." Dark said.

"No I'm not leaving till I figure out what the heck is going on here." João replied.

"There's nothing to figure out João we're all just simply the other halves of people you know." Shadow said.

"You confuse me." João said squinting at us.

"Sara where the heck are we?" Setsuna asked also storming into the room his older twin behind him.

"You think I know? As far as I know we're lost." Sara answered.

"You're supposed to be the one who knows where we are." Setsuna said.

"You're the smart twin you should have known better than to let me lead." Sara countered.

"You know what. Shut Up. I was willing to trust you for once but now I know never to do that again. Sara I shall now only trust you to get us lost. I've learned my lesson." Setsuna said.

"Dark lay off I chose my own lover." Shadow said.

"No I shouldn't have trusted you to do that it was the stupidest thing I ever let you do." Dark said.

"I think I'm seeing a mirror between these two sets of siblings." João said looking from one fighting set to the other.

"How did I even end up related to _you_?" Setsuna said, "As far as I am aware I'm not part of a family of idiots!"

"Shut Up Setsuna." Sara said seemingly near tears.

"Why should I? You know I'm telling the truth." Setsuna said.

"Because Setsuna, it hurts." Sara said starting to cry.

"What?" Setsuna exclaimed clearly unaware of what he was supposed to do.

"You are my brother I love you. You've been the only person I've ever cared about so it hurts to have you doing this to me. I can stand being called an idiot by other people because these other people can see that I'm not very smart. But to have you saying these things to me hurts more than anything else ever has. I'm sorry I'm stupid." Sara whispered tears still continuing their steady trails down her face as she hugged her twin.

"And that is where the similarities end." I said, "Dark never could make Shadow cry. He could certainly piss her off though."

"I'm sorry Sara I never knew that my words meant so much to you." Setsuna said hugging his sister tightly.

"They do." Sara said, "You're the only person whose opinions matter to me. You should know that of all people."

"I really am sorry." Setsuna said.

"I believe you." Sara said as she stood on tiptoes to kiss her brother's cheek.

"Now let's get out of here. I mean not only is it a creepy building but the people are creepy too. Well maybe with the exception of the girl without wings. That one's just weird." Setsuna said, grabbing his sister's hand as they fled the building.

"Lovely the only two possibly sane people in the whole area and they've ran away." João said.

"I'm guessing then that you don't count yourself among the masses of the sane." Shadow said.

"Yeah I don't." João answered, before leaving.

"I can't believe how well I can still see the marks from when you were so lost all those years ago." I whisper looking at Shadow's arms gently tracing the marks that she had dealt to herself after the death of our son and our separation.

"Some of those may not be as old as you think." Shadow said pulling her sleeves back down, "I've had a succession of suicidal tamers so some of it has gotten to me."

"Are you sure it wasn't you who made them like that?" I asked.

"I don't know what's happened with my current tamer but she's different from all the ones before her." Shadow answered, before hugging me tightly. I marveled at how small she was. Had she always been this small? I knew she was younger than Dark by about a years and he was younger than me by about one. But had she always been this size?

"Shadow why do you seem to be so small all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Rose is tall so seeing her through the eyes of Satoshi has probably gotten you adjusted to her height and I'm shorter than she is by about three inches." Shadow said, angrily, "I don't like being shorter than every last freaking Tomoko there is! Stupid family that runs in tallness."

"Shadow even if the Tomoko's didn't run in height you'd still be short that's just you." Dark said.

"You can't say much for yourself Dark you're hopelessly short too." Shadow countered.

"I know and I'm not protesting it either because our family was short. We are short." Dark said.


End file.
